Le Petit Théâtre du Monde
by Rosavy
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Antonio Fernandez, alias Espagne, met en scène des contes choisis soigneusement pour votre plus grand plaisir. Alors, mesdames et messieurs, prenez place et laissez-vous guider par la magie du "Petit Théâtre du Monde". La direction tient à préciser que chaque acteur est soigneusement maltraité d'une façon ou d'une autre.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Le génialissime manga et anime Hetalia Axis Powers ne m'appartient pas. Il est la propriété de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**La belle histoire de Bouc-en-Bleu**

* * *

-_ACTE I_-

* * *

Oyez, oyez, braves gens ! Je n'en vais vous conter la légende de Bouc-en-Bleu ! Oui, je sais, ce surnom est pourri mais il a tout fait pour. ... Oui, oui mon chéri, ça va bien avec tes yeux ! Bref.

Il était une fois, dans la lointaine ville de Rosenbaignoire, une petit fil~/SBAM/ un petit garçon des plus adorables. Il avait de beaux yeux brillant comme des étoiles. Ses cheveux courts et en bataille étaient blonds comme les blés. Mais les plus grands atout de sa beauté étaient ses sourcils, qui ornaient superbement son front de leur courbe. (_Hum hum ! - Oui ben ça allait pas être tes seins, t'es plat comme planche à pain !_) Ce garçon s'appelait Arthur.

Arthur, donc, n'avait qu'un seul objectif dans la vie : se faire des amis. En effet, il se sentait très seul. Ce n'était absolument pas dû au fait qu'il passait son temps à manier une baguette magique avec une étoile au bout. Il en était persuadé.

« J'ai le droit d'avoir des loisirs différents ! »

un dimanche soir, il s'était rendu au café de la Place. Il y avait toujours des soldats qui se bourraient la gueule, en fin de semaine. (_Je veux une bière ! - Eh ben tu attendras._) L'un d'entre eux avait interpellé Arthur, qui se tenait timidement près de la porte.

« Petit ! C'est bien une baguette magique que tu as là ?

- Ben oui.

- Hum. Tu ne sera jamais un homme. »

Il avait alors pris une pose pseudo-héroïque, posant un pied sur la table.

« Pour être aussi viril que mon AWESOME MOI, il faut faire de la boxe et porter des marcels ! »

Arthur était donc bien loin d'être un homme. Il était parti en courant, sous les rires des soudards.

« T'façon... T'façon j'm'en fiche, avait-il soufflé en retenant ses larmes. J'ai pas besoin d'un stupide poussin sur le crâne pour être reconnu ! » (_Eh ! Pourquoi je dois chialer comme ça ?_)

En effet. Après plusieurs années, il allait être récompensé.

Car Arthur était devenu un beau jeune homme. Encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était dans son enfance. (_Je suis teeeellement d'accord ! - DÉGAGE, c'est pas ton tour !_) Il restait cependant ligué dans sa solitude.

Sa deuxième occupation principale, hormis la magie, était de s'asseoir sur un banc et d'observer la fontaine de la Place : une grande baignoire aux reflets nacrés et aux pieds dorés, sur le bords de laquelle un Mannekenpis autrichien jouait du violon.

« Depuis un moment y a une rose rouge, sur la baignoire du drapeau. Ça m'intrigue.

- T'es capable d'avoir un esprit critique, toi ?

- Mint Bunny ! De quoi j'me mêle ?

- Ta frangine arrive. »

Allister, la rousse grande soeur d'Arthur, courait vers lui en retenant sa jupe. (_C'est un kilt, bande de demeurés._)

« Enfin je te trouve, soeurette !

- Je suis UN MEC.

- Peu importe. Bouge-toi, on va être en retard.

- Pitié, pas encore... »

Allister lui empoigna le bras pour l'entraîner on ne sait où. (_Punaise, ces bras poilus, quelle féminité ! - Je t'emmerde._)

Eh oui. Elle l'emmenait bel et bien à une nouvelle fête, au jardin du château. Pour lui présenter Mademoiselle de Bidulette, la comtesse de Troumachin, la baronne Trucmuchouette. Avec une seule idée en tête : le marier.

« Je veux me débarasser de toi, espèce de bon à rien. Tu me coûtes trop cher.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale pingre !

- Ferme-la et tâche de faire bonne impression, y a plus de la moitié de la ville à cette... sauterie. »

Tu parles. Un ramassis d'idiots, oui. Et aucune femme n'était assez belle, assez douce aux yeux d'Arthur. Je suis un gentleman, qu'il disait.

« Anniki ! »

Peter, le fils des épiciers Tino et Berwald, se planta devant Arthur. Celui-ci était son héros. C'était pourtant un branleur qui ne faisait rien de ses journées, à part transformer en casseroles ou en battes de baseball les vieux de Rosenbaignoire. (_On s'éloigne du sujet, là !_)

« Anniki ! On joue à chat !

- T'es pas avec tes parents ?

- Ils sont dans la grande tente, là-bas. Alors ? Poursuis-moi ! »

Oh, après tout, si il avait que ça à faire...

Pendant qu'Arthur et Peter se couraient après, ils ne remarquèrent pas que le jardin se vidait peu à peu. Ni le regard à peine lubrique de l'homme qui les observait du haut de sa tour.

« Huh... Je suis crevé... Trop couru !

- T'es pas assez entraîné, Anniki !

- Tu sais où je pourrais boire un coup ?

- Dans la grande tente. »

Oui. Il y avait sûrement un buffet. Arthur s'y laissa guider par Peter, étourdi par cette course sous un soleil de plomb.

« Oh, un verre ! Le seul verre plein qui reste ! »

Il se précipita dessus et le but d'une traite. (_HEUHAAA c'est hyper fort !_)

« Mes amis, le grand moment est arrivé ! Arthur Kirkland a bu la Sainte Vodka ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le jeune homme, et le maire à l'écharpe qui avait surgi derrière lui. Le premier semblait ne pas saisir ce qui lui arrivait.

« Ses soeurs Carwyn et Cymru ont donné leur consentement. (_Et on veut faire plus ! Marre de la figuration !_) Il ne manque plus que celui d'Allister.

- Sainte Vodka ? Consentement ? ... EEEH, PERSONNE NE M'A RIEN DIT !

- Kolkolkolkolkolkol... Reste ici, petit. Tu es coincé, de toute manière. » rit le maire en retenant Arthur, qui voulut fuir.

« ALLISTER ! Allister, par pitié, refuse ! Je promets que je travaillerai ! J'irai aux champs, je ferai le ménage, et... et la cuisine ! »

Ce fut un moment d'intense émotion. Tous les autres invités regardèrent successivement le blond et la rousse en l'attente d'une parole. Le supplicié fixait sa soeur avec des yeux à mi-chemin entre ceux d'un chien battu et d'un bébé phoque.

Allister sembla hésiter un instant, puis alluma un gros cigare.

« Rien à foutre, c'est plus mon problème. Faites-en ce que vous voulez. »

Le hurlement de désespoir et de haine que poussa Arthur s'éteignit bien vite grâce au coup que lui asséna le maire avec un tuyau de robinet.

« Mes amis, réjouissons-nous ! Arthur Kirkland est maintenant marié à notre bienfaiteur, messire Bouc-en-Bleu ! »

* * *

-_ACTE II, __SCÈNE__ 1_-

* * *

Quand Arthur se réveilla, ce fut avec un violent mal de crâne. Il se trouvait dans un grand lit à baldaquin. (_Eh... super confortable ! - Concentre-toi._) Son esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool brouillait sa vue. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il vit alors que la pièce était décorée à la mode Renaissance. Mais avec des coeurs partout.

Une horloge en forme de coeur. Des coussins en forme de coeur. Un sofa en forme de coeur. Même les cachets d'aspirine posés sur la table de nuit étaient en forme de coeur.

« C'est quoi ce souk... Et j'ai froid, en plus. »

Il fit le terrible constat qu'il portait une nuisette rose bonbon aux bords en dentelle. Transparente. Et coupée au-dessus des genoux. Heureusement qu'il avait encore son slip. (_T'APPELLES ÇA "HEUREUSEMENT", TOI ?_)

« C-c-c-c'est quoi tout ça ? Non mais je rêve ! Je... Je DOIS m'en aller ! »

Préférant filer à l'anglaise plutôt que de s'occuper de ses vêtements disparus, Arthur se précipita sur la porte.

« Non. Non. NOOOON ! »

Il nageait à présent en plein cauchemar. La porte était fermée de l'extérieur.

« L-la fenêtre ! Non, y a des barreaux... AU SECOURS ! »

C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir, et une voix fredonnant un air populaire. Par réflexe, il se précipita sous la couverture. Le bruit d'une clé tournant dans la serrure fit s'accélérer les battements de son coeur.

« Et le poussin pi-ou, et le poussin pi-ou, et le poussin pi... Tiens, où est-il passé ? »

L'homme qui venait d'entrer était le maître des lieux. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et son regard glissa sur le lit, se posant sur une masse tremblante.

« Allons, mon petit lapin, sors de ta cachette ! Je ne te veux aucun mal. » (_Juste te baiser ! - PAS TOUCHE !_)

Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. Puis il alla poser sa main sur le dos d'Arthur, toujours roulé en boule sous la couette.

« Tu boudes à cause de la nuisette ? Allons, il faut me comprendre, j'ai mes petits fantasmes. Et puis ma troisième jambe manque de vigueur après tant d'inactivité~

- MAIS T'ES DÉGUEULASSE, SALE PERVERS ! »

Le jeune homme se mit brusquement debout sur le lit, poings serrés et visage crispé par le dégoût.

« Oh, tu es tellement sexy comme ça ! Tu n'as pas de poitrine mais tes sourcils font tout ton charme ! J'ARRIIIIIIVE ! » hurla l'autre en arrachant sa chemise.

Poussé par ses pulsions sexuelles, Bouc-en-Bleu sauta sur sa victime et lui fit passer une nuit qu'il voulut inoubliable.

* * *

-_ACTE II, __SCÈNE__ 2_-

* * *

« Aaah. Après une petite pipe, une petite cigarette ! Tu fumes, mon lapin ?

- ...

- Comme tu voudras. »

Arthur resta prostré sur le bord du lit. Il n'osait même plus trembler. La vision de cet homme pourtant fort beau (_C'est dans le texte, ça ?_) à la barbiche teinte en bleu le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« C'est bientôt l'heure, tiens. » fit remarquer Bouc-en-Bleu en soufflant sa fumée.

Il se leva pour s'habiller, en fredonnant. Puis il s'approcha d'Arthur pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Je file aux cuisines. Reste dans cette chambre autant que tu veux, amuse-toi. Tu es chez toi, mon lapin ! »

Et il partit en fermant doucement la porte. Cette fois, il avait laissé la clé sur le buffet.

Arthur s'habitua vite à ce quotidien. Bouc-en-Bleu se levait chaque matin la clope au bec, allait l'embrasser (_On est OBLIGÉS de rejouer cette scène ?_) puis descendait préparer le repas du midi. Le PRÉPARER, pas le FAIRE préparer. Il cuisinait absolument TOUS les repas. Et plutôt bien. Son protégé se régalait.

« Je me plierai à tous tes désirs culinaires, mon lapin ! »

Le jeune homme en était ravi. Au village, quand il préparait des rognons rôtis à la menthe, son plat favori, personne n'en voulait. Tout le monde trouvait ça dégueulasse. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi. (_Parfaitement ! La moitié crue et l'autre brûlée, ça donne un goût inimitable à la viande !_) Bouc-en-Bleu le préparait merveilleusement bien.

C'était aussi un homme cultivé. Discuter avec lui était plutôt agréable. Arthur ne s'ennuyait que rarement. Mais il y avait un moment qu'il redoutait plus que tout : le coucher du soleil.

Bouc-en-Bleu avait beau ne pas attendre qu'il fasse sombre pour parler franchement (_On baise ? - NAN !_), la nuit était témoin de ses fantasmes les plus tordus.

« Une aiguille en moins... Une autre... Une autre... Encore une autre... Voilà, c'est prêêêêt ! »

Enlever une à une les aiguilles d'un petit cactus, en piquer le dos d'Arthur et utiliser le reste pour explorer son corps.

« NON, je ne veux pas !

- Allez, pas de chichis. Et puis c'est bon pour la peau ! »

Enduire son corps de miel et l'enlever à coups de french kisses.

Sucer ses sourcils. Le prendre par surprise sur la machine à laver. Lui faire faire la danse du ventre. Un matin, tous ses vêtements disparurent, remplacés par des robes. Il dût dès à présent s'habiller avec.

Une nuit, Bouc-en-Bleu voulut lui faire plein de petites couettes et s'en servir comme plumeau. Mais Arthur s'enfuit avant qu'il n'ait terminé. Il le poursuivit dans tout le château, jusque sur le chemin de ronde. Il réussit à s'envoyer en l'air en le prenant entre deux créneaux. Il plut beaucoup, à ce moment-là. Bouc-en-Bleu attrapa un gros rhume. Arthur se vit contraint de se déguiser en infirmière sexy à oreilles de lapin pour le soigner. (_Espagne... JE TE TUERAI !_)

Ne parlons même pas du fantasme de l'autruche, où il était menotté au lit. La tête sous l'oreiller. Les fesses en l'air. Vous devinerez de quoi il s'agit.

* * *

-_ACTE III, __SCÈNE__ 1_-

* * *

« Mon lapin, cette nuit... tu seras seul. »

Arthur et Bouc-en-Bleu dînaient. Le maître des lieux (_Le pervers tortionnaire, oui... Sale froggy !_) parla d'un ton dramatique.

« Tu pars où ? Pour combien de temps ? Ça me fera des vacances, en fait.

- Oh, cruel amour ! Je m'en vais te quérir une belle surprise. Pour cela, si il le faut, je sillonerai le royaume tout entier. Je ferais tout pour toi ! »

En réalité, il prenait l'expression "grimper aux rideaux" très au sérieux. C'est pourquoi il voulait en acheter, et de la meilleure qualité possible, afin d'en couvrir ses escaliers en colimaçon. Car il rêvait de prendre son pied dans un escalier à colimaçon.

Le pauvre Arthur ne se douta de rien, et se réjouit à l'idée de passer au moins une nuit au calme.

« Tiens, mon lapin. Prends ce trousseau de clés. Chacune ouvre une des portes du château. Tu peux aller partout. Mais n'entre jamais, Ô grand jamais dans la pièce qu'ouvre la petite clé bleu-blanc-rouge. Jure-le-moi.

- Ok, ok. C'est promis. »

Ils finirent de manger en silence.

Bouc-en-Bleu quitta son château le coeur gros. À mesure que le bruit des sabots de son cheval s'éloignait, Arthur sentait croître en lui une joie sans nom. Il rit. Se saisit de la bouteille de whisky restée sur la table et se précipita dans la chambre. Se jetant sur le lit, il but de grandes gorgées d'alcool.

« Enfin ! Le lit entier pour moi tout seul ! »

Il se roula de gauche à droite comme un gamin.

Soudain, il eut l'impression de sentir une présence. Mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était que la place habituellement occupée par Bouc-en-Bleu, qui exhalait encore sa chaleur corporelle. Ainsi que son parfum, mélange presque animal de sueur et d'after-shave. (_Ouah ! Il schlingue, le froggy !_) Il frissonna, mais s'imposa de ne plus y penser.

* * *

-_ACTE III, __SCÈNE__ 2_-

* * *

Arthur s'éveilla en entendant le bruit répétitif d'oiseaux s'écrasant contre la vitre. Le soleil brillait. C'était l'annonce d'une belle journée.

« Bon. Que vais-je faire, aujourd'hui ? »

Il considéra le trousseau de clés qu'il avait jeté sur le tapis la veille.

« Je vais chercher mes vêtements, tiens. Marre de ces robes à froufrous. » (_ET MOI, ALORS ? Vas demander à Berwald POURQUOI je porte une robe violette rembourrée ! - ... Parce que ton rôle est celui de ma femme._)

Il partit explorer le château de si bonne humeur qu'il sautillait comme une fillette.

« Punaise ! Ça en fait, des portes ! »

La demeure était immense. Jamais il n'y avait croisé le moindre domestique.

« Bon, faut bien commencer quelque part. »

La première clé qu'il utilisa était affublée d'un coeur.

Il poussa la lourde porte de bois et actionna l'interrupteur. Car oui, ce château fort avait l'électricité. Ce que vit le jeune homme le cloua sur place.

Des cactus. Plein de cactus, avec ou sans épines, qui côtoyaient un bric-à-brac très hétéroclite : un costume de sexy bunny, un autre d'infirmière, des bikinis, un fouet, des pots de miel, du cirage, des cornichons, des menottes à plumes une collection de sextoys dont l'aspect dépassait l'imagination... En effet, comment ce bout pouvait rentrer par derrière tandis que l'anneau~ (_Tu divagues, Espagne !_) Euh, oui. Bref.

Effrayé, Arthur s'enfuit en prenant soin de relever ses jupes.

« Bon sang, quelle vision d'horreur ! Et puis... POURQUOI du cirage ? Et des cornichons ? »

Il ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il s'arrêta devant une seconde porte, peinte en noir et décorée d'un heurtoir à la forme indéfinissible. Cela l'intrigua. Il en cherche la clé, puis l'ouvrit. Et là...

« Ouais, ma chemise ! Ma veste ! Mon pantalon ! »

Il se déshabilla, enfila ses anciens vêtements et laissa la robe à terre.

« Tiens, c'est quoi ce bouquin ? "Histoire de Rosenbaignoire".»

Il feuilleta rapidement le livre et arriva au chapitre traitant du drapeau.

« "_La baignoire aux pieds dorés est le symbole de Rosenbaignoire depuis sa création..._" Blablabla... "_La rose rouge a été ajoutée au drapeau en hommage au bienfaiteur de la ville, Bouc-en-Bleu. Il a en effet l'habitude de cacher avec une de ces fleurs ses parties intimes, ce qui leur donne un charme fou_"... Eeeh ? »

Arthur eut l'impression que ces dernière lignes avaient été rajoutées à la main. Il laissa tomber le livre et sortit précipitamment.

Cette visite très étr ange ne faisait que commencer.

La salle suivante se révéla être un musée mélangeant plusieurs styles de peinture. Autant au sens propre que figuré. Les tableaux, accrochés sur une corde à linge, tombaient un par un dans une cuve remplie d'eau chaude. Puis ils y étaient mixés et, par un robinet, ressortaient en poudre. Arthur lut une petite pancarte : "Machine à lyophiliser les tableaux pour les grands voyages. ATTENTION, FRAGILE : ne rien y mettre d'autre, surtout pas de la bonne nourriture."

Le visage du jeune homme se fendit d'un sourire machiavélique. Il restait un scone dans une poche de son pantalon. Il le jeta dans la cuve. Rien ne se passa.

« Tu insinues que mes scones sont mauvais ? BAKA ! »

Il flanqua un grand coup de pied dans la cuve. Toute la machine explosa, projetant de la peinture partout dans la pièce.

« Oups, bêtise... »

Il se faufila dans celle d'à côté. Il y avait un home cinema qui passait un film d'horreur : l'esprit d'un chevalier maudit revient du monde des morts pour...

« C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi ils dansent tous ? »

Il avait entendu parler de ce genre de films au style brillant et coloré. Ca s'appelait du Bollywood.

L'exploration du château dura toute la journée. Notre héros vit absolument tout et n'importe quoi : une piscine de champagne avec un plongeoir à trois niveaux, une collection astronomique de poupées de porcelaine, une volière dont les oiseaux l'attaquèrent... (_J'en ai MAAARRE !_)

Celle qui piqua le plus sa curiosité fut une des dernières. Il y avait une dizaine de socles de statues. Quatre étaient occupés par des sculptures en dominos ou en cures-dents : un homme masqué très baraqué, portant un chapeau turc et exhibant ses muscles ; un autre plus mystérieux, cachant son torse nu avec deux éventails ; et deux autres dansant une valse très sensuelle.

« Ce... Ce sont des types de la ville ! Le bûcheron, le vieux croûton, les fils aînés des épiciers ! (_Je n'te permets pas de m'appeler "vieux croûton"~aru !_) Ils avaient disparus ! Quelle coïncidence... »

Il se rengorgea quand son regard s'arrêta sur une autre sculpture, encore inachevée, qui le représentait en ange-Apollon.

« Ce sont mes sourcils, ça ? On dirait des brosses à dents ! »

Il voulut voir de quoi était faite cette statue. Mais il n'y avait pas d'électricité. Aperçevant une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu, il s'empara d'une bûche de la réserve et l'alluma.

Il approcha sa torche improvisée de son effigie, et eut tout juste le temps de voir qu'elle était constituée d'allumettes. Car elles s'embrasèrent dès que la flamme les effleura.

« Oups, re-bêtise... »

Il laissa tomber la bûche et sortit en catimini, un air coupable sur le visage.

« Mon petit lapiiiin ! »

La voix de Bouc-en-Bleu sortit de gros haut-parleurs. Mais elle avait été préenregistrée. Et en plus, le disque était rayé. Ignorant cela, Arthur crut que son tortionnaire possédait la pièce, le château tout entier.

« Mon petit lapiiiin ! »

Il courut comme il n'avait jamais couru. Il courut au hasard des couloirs, voulant à tout prix échapper à cette voix vicieuse.

« Ah... Aaah... C'est bon... Je ne l'entends plus... » haleta le jeune homme.

Il leva les yeux et vit une nouvelle porte, cette fois ornée d'un coq en bois. Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle s'ouvrait avec la petite clé bleu-blanc-rouge.

« Rien à battre. J'y entre. »

Les cuisines ! Les cuisines du château ! Impeccables, les plans de travail brillaient de mille feux. Tous les appareils semblaient être du dernier cri.

« Bon. Il est bien gentil avec ses recommandations, mais faut que je mange. »

Il ouvrit donc le frigo, monstre de plusieurs étages débordant de victuailles. Il décida de se préparer une salade composée. Maïs, tomates, laitue, oeuf dur... Il allait ajouter du jus de betteraves lorsqu'il glissa bêtement. Il ne tomba pas, mais renversa sur sa chemise une partie du jus.

« Merde ! »

Ben oui. Ça tâche, la betterave. Arthir se rendit dans la petite pièce qui jouxtait la cuisine dans l'espoir d'y trouver une éponge qui gratte. C'est là qu'il vit une horreur si grande qu'il ne cria même pas. Les quatre disparus de Rosenbaignoire.

Le vieux croût~ pardon, l'homme aux éventails gisait dans un coin, plein de sang et le corps comme disloqué. Une mèche de ses cheveux se soulevait régulièrement, sans doute à cause d'un courant d'air. (_Chine ! Arrête de souffler dessus, nom de nom ! - Elle va me faire éternuer~aru... Et puis j'ai mal au dos !_) Saucissoné dans des chaînes, le bûcheron louchait et sa langue pendait sur le côté. (_Tu en fais trop, Turquie !_) Quant aux deux autres, ils était attachés ensemble près d'une marmite et leurs têtes semblaient se battre. (_Aïeuh ! Tu m'as cogné, Norvège ! - Alors tiens-toi tranquille !_)

Ils étaient morts.

« Y-y-y-y avait leurs statues... Et la mienne... Est-ce que ça veux dire que je vais... »

Mourir ?

* * *

-_ACTE IV, __SCÈNE 1_-

* * *

« Eh oui, mon petit lapin, je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu. J'ai finalement trouvé ton cadeau. Tu le verras plus tard ! »

Bouc-en-Bleu remarqua rapidement l'air bizarre de son cher et tendre.

« Oh, mais tu me parais tendu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. Rien du tout.

- Tu es sûr ? J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause du manche à balai que je t'ai carré dans l'arrière-train la dernière fois... Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai désinfecté la boucle en métal qu'il y a au bout, juste avant.

- Je n'ai... rien fait.

- Pardon ? »

Arthur blêmit. Il s'empêcha de dire une nouvelle bourde en enfournant plusieurs bouchées de homard farci.

« J'ai une question, Artie chéri. »

Il ne l'appela pas son "petit lapin". Ça avait l'air grave.

« J'ai retrouvé plusieurs portes grandes ouvertes. La moindre des politesses serait de les fermer, tu ne crois pas ? En plus, ta chemise est couverte de jus de betterave. Mais il y en a aussi sur la clé bleu-blanc- rouge. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Je ne suis PAS entré dans les cuisines, je l'jure !

- Donc, tu sais que cette clé les ouvre. Et comment l'as-tu appris ? »

De surprise, Arthur toussa. Il s'était démasqué.

Le visage de Bouc-en-Bleu s'assombrit. Son visage se déforma tandis qu'il dégageait une aura maléfique.

« Jamais tu n'aurais dû y entrer. Jamais. J'ai du dossier sur toi, tu sais. Tu fais un tas de conneries en cuisine. Ah, et je suppose que tu as vu les corps... »

Ses mains blanchirent tant il serrait fort ses couverts.

« Deux d'entre eux cuisinaient trop bien. Je les ai tués. Quand les deux autres sont arrivés, ils ont visité les cuisines en mon absence. Je les ai tués. Mon intention est de les cuire. Aux petits légumes, qu'en penses-tu ?

- T-t-t-t-t-t'es pas sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux, mon petit lapin. Quant à toi... »

Arthut sursauta quand Bouc-en-Bleu planta violemment couteau et forchette dans la table.

« Tu as sali ta chemise, laissé la plupart des portes ouvertes, fait exploser ma machine à lyophiliser les tableaux, fait cramer mes belles statues, désobéi en entrant dans les cuisines. En plus, ta bouffe est dégueulasse. (_ELLE EST DÉLICIEUSE, SALE FROGGY !_) Ça fait... »

Bouc-en-Bleu pianota sur une calculatrice.

« SIX grosses punitions, plus une septième pour mon bon plaisir. Allez, relève ta jupe et baisse ton s~ REVIENS ICI ! »

Arthur n'aavait pas attendu que l'autre finisse de compter pour filer.

« JE T'AURAI ! TU NE POURRAS PAS TOUJOURS FUIR ! »

* * *

-_ACTE IV, __SCÈNE 2_-

* * *

(_Bon sang, Espagne ! Ça devient n'importe quoi ! - Tais-toi et cours, Angleterre._)

Le bruit rapide et régulier des pas d'Arthur sur le sol de marbre sonnait pour lui comme un glas. Il était poursuivi par un Bouc-en-Bleu furieux.

Il passa devant chacune des pièces visitées, aperçevant brièvement la pagaille qu'il y avait causée.

« Help ! Mint Bunny, où est ma baguette ? »

Le lapin volant mentholé n'apparut même pas.

« SI JE M'EN SORS, JE ME VENGE ! JE ME VENGE SUR TOUS CEUX QUI M'ONT MIS DANS CETTE MERDE !

- Ça n'arrivera pas, mon petit lapin ! Je vais t'attrapeeeer ! »

Arthur se retourna et vit que son tortionnaire, déboutonnant pourpoint et chemise, arborait un sourire de psychopathe. Des petits coeurs dansaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Le jeune homme accéléra comme si il voulait gagner le marathon. Il crut semer l'autre en coupant par les escaliers. Mais c'était un piège. C'était les escaliers à colimaçon.

« Eh eh eh EEEH ! »

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé en haut, il se prit un gadin en trébuchant dans un rideau de gros velors posé à terre. Il se cogna si fort contre la porte qui menait au chemin de ronde qu'elle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant voir...

Des jambes poilues, une jupe à carreaux rouges et verts et des petites couettes façon Fifi Brindacier.

« Allister ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vends des crevettes. Mais non, tiens ! Je rends visite à mon parasite de petit frère !

- Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question, en fait. »

Allister alluma un gros cigare. Elle en tira de grandes bouffées.

« Pression familiale oblige. Carwyn et Cymru m'ont forcée.

- Et comment tu es entrée ? Tout est fermé à clé.

- Là était le problème. J'ai dû prendre un grappin pour escalader la muraille. » (_Ceux d'en bas ont dû avoir une belle vue, alors. - Je t'emmerde, Angleterre._)

Soudain, Arthur se sentit glisser.

« Mon lapiiiin ! »

Bouc-en-Bleu ! Il tirait les rideaux pour amener Arthur à lui ! Et ce dermier avait beau se relever, il retomba à chaque fois. Comme dans un escalator. Mais en colimaçon. Il n'est pas doué avec les escalators.

(_Vas-y, Angleterre ! Ta fameuse réplique !_)

« A... ANNE ! Ma soeur Anne ! Ne vois-tu rien venir ?

- Nan. Rien ni personne. À part la route qui poudroie et tout le bordel qui va avec. Rien à fiche de toi, de toute manière.

- AAAANNE !

- WOH, arrête de hurler ! C'est malpoli ! Est-ce que je hurle, moi ? »

C'est alors qu'Allister entendit le bruit caractéristique de chevaux au galop.

« Oh non ! Ils sont là, finalement ! »

Oui. Ils étaient finalement arrivés. Deux chevaliers, avertis en rêve par Mint Bunny, galopaient au secours de la princes~ du pauvre Arthur.

« Non. Je dois les mettre en garde ! »

Allister descendit à toute allure dans la cour. Mais que faire ? (_Fonce dedans ! Comme un bélier !_)

* * *

-_ACTE IV, __SCÈNE 3_-

* * *

« Merde ! Pourquoi tu te caches dans ton armure, connard ?

- Veee~ Elle est trop grande pour moi ! »

Un bruit sourd fit se cabrer leurs montures. Le chevalier à l'armure trop grande tomba sur les fesses. Il agita de suite un drapeau blanc.

« Putain, Feliciano ! Regarde ! Une victime ! »

L'autre chevalier, prénommé Lovino, sauta à terre et se précipita vers l'immense porte. Une femme rousse à la carrure de camionneur y était encastrée. Lovino la prit par les couettes, lui releva la tête et constata que des spirales avaient remplacé ses yeux.

« Eh, toi ! C'est bien ici que vit Bouc-en-Bleu ?

- Eeeeh.

- Et sa femme ?

- Aussi. À l'intérieur. Mais n'y... n'y allez pas. Elle est c-c-c-casse- bonbons... hyper moche... et ne sait... pas cuisiner.

- A-t-elle~

- De gros sourcils ? Oh... ouiiii, pires que des brosses à dents ! »

Lovino blêmit. (_Quoi ? Mais c'est pas dans le texte, ça !_)

« An... Angleterre ! C'EST ANGLETERRE ! FELI, ON DÉGAGE ! »

Il laissa Allister plantée dans la porte, enfourcha son cheval et le lança au triple galop. Au passage, il attrapa Feliciano. Tous les deux fuyèrent sans demander leur reste.

* * *

-_RIDEAU_-

* * *

« ARRÊTEZ ! ÉCOUTEZ-MOI ! »

Espagne tenta désespérément de couvrir du son de sa voix le bruit du chaos qui régnait dans le théâtre.

Personne ne l'écoutait. Entre Danemark et Norvège qui se disputaient à propos de leurs têtes, Chine dont le dos s'était bloqué et qui gémissait de douleur, Pays-de-Galles et Irlande du Sud qui revendiquaient un meilleur rôle, Russie qui voulait convertir les deux italiens au rite de la Sainte Vodka (et j'en passe)... notre metteur en scène se retrouva dépassé.

« On n'y arrivera jamais !

- À qui le dis-tu... » soupira Prusse en se laissant tomber dans un siège à côté de lui.

L'albinos proposa à Espagne de l'accompagner à boire et lui tendit une canette de bière.

« Eh ! Détends-toi, mon vieux ! Fais comme mon awesome moi, une p'tite sieste en coulisses. Ça te fera le plus grand bien.

- Non merci. Tu ronfles trop fort. »

Par ce prétexte qui, honnêtement, ne cassait pas des briques, Espagne voulut cacher son dépit de ne pas pouvoir offrir à son père le beau cadeau prévu. Rome n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à rentrer de la fête foraine.

Un ange passa. Puis les deux membres du Bad Friends Trio en vinrent à parler du troisième.

« Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu France dans les coulisses ?

- Non. Je dormais.

- Ça m'aide beaucoup...

- Je crois qu'il est toujours en train de courir après~ »

Prusse fut interrompu par Sealand pleurant bruyamment dans les jambes de Finlande et Suède.

« Qu'y a-t-il, fils ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Beuuuh... J'ai vu grand frère France tirer Anniki par les pieds. Et après j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres dans sa looooge ! »

Prusse et Espagne se regardèrent, un sourire en coin.

« Pauvre Angleterre. J'aurais peut-être pas dû donner tant d'aphrodisiaques à France, finalement. »

Un terrible hurlement suivit.

« ÔTE TES SALES PATTES, CONNARD DE FROGGY !

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Un type très mal rasé et taillé comme une armoire à glace fit son apparition dans l'entrée. Il portait une casquette bicolore à hélice, un énorme ours en peluche sous le bras et une maxi barbe-à-papa. C'était Papy Rome. En le voyant, Espagne fondit en larmes et se réfugia dans ses bras.

« Oooh, mon petit chéri ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Bouhouhou... Je voulais mettre en scène un conte pour ton anniversaire, mais ils ont tout fait capoter !

- Mon... MON PETIT ! T'ES TROP MIGNOOON ! »

Papy Rome serra son fils dans ses bras jusqu'à presque l'étrangler. Il frotta sa joue contre la sienne.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, va ! Tu peux bien recommencer.

- *snif* C'est vrai ?

- Mais oui ! Et je serai là pour regarder, comme ça je verrai à quel point tu travailles bien. »

Espagne leva vers son père un visage illuminé par la reconnaissance. Il se retourna pour frapper dans ses mains.

« Allez, tout le monde ! On recommence depuis le début ! »

Il ne récolta que des protestations.

« J'en ai marre ! Irlande et moi ne faisons que de la petite figuration !

- Je ne veux plus porter cette robe rembourrée !

- Veee~ J'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette armure !

- Mon dos~aru... Mon d~ GYAH ! MAAAL !

- Je ne veux pas rejouer cette putain de pièce. C'est ridicule ! »

Mais Espagne ne se laissa pas abattre une seconde fois. Il sortit de son sac quelques tomates prévues pour dresser les réticents.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et l'enserra avec force.

« Oh ! Soeur Anne !

Je suis ALLISTER. Ou Écosse, si tu préfères. Tout sauf Anne ou Brindacier.

- Tu sais où est ton frère ? On a besoin de lui.

- Ouaip. Mais il est hors-service, je crois. »

Un nouveau hurlement à réveiller les morts se fit entendre de derrière la scène. C'était Angleterre. Puis un autre hurlement. Cette fois, c'était France.

« Les aphrodisiaques ne font plus effet, on dirait.

- ... Cours, Espagne. »

* * *

**Casting**

Dans le rôle de Bouc-en-Bleu, France (on se demande pourquoi... hahaha.).

Dans le rôle d'Arthur Kirkland, Angleterre.

Dans le rôle de la rousse et poilue Allister, Écosse. Il tient à faire préciser que c'est un homme, un vrai. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si les femmes sont minoritaires dans Hetalia.

Dans les rôles de Carwyn et Seamus, Irlande du Sud et Pays-de-Galles.

Dans les rôles des épiciers Tino et Berwald, Finlande et Suède. Dans celui de leur fils Peter, Sealand. Et dans ceux de leurs aînés, deux des victimes de Bouc-en-Bleu, Danemark et Norvège.

Dans le rôle du mort qui en fait trop, Turquie.

Dans le rôle du vieux croûton aux éventails, Chine. Mais je proteste. A plus de 4000 ans, il a encore de très beaux restes. Personne ne me fera dire le contraire. *saigne du nez*

Dans le rôle du maire à l'écharpe, Russie.

Dans le rôle de l'awesome soudard, Prusse.

Et parce qu'il ne faut oublier personne, dans le rôle du Mannekenpis, Autriche.

**Remerciements**

A mon Chine adoré pour avoir fourni les aphrodisiaques au gingembre. A toutes les Nations pour avoir gentiment prêté leurs sex-toys et autres objets douteux (J'ai utilisé ce prétexte pour les forcer à jouer. Signé Espagne.) A Russie pour son idée de la Sainte Vodka (j'ai pas le choix, il est derrière moi, prêt à me frapper...). A mes deux copines Ae et Louna (elle se reconnaîtront) pour leur incroyable soutien dont je ne pourrais jamais me passer. Et à mon cerveau déglingué, pour ses idées farfelues telles que le nom de Rosenbaignoire. Car il y a des choses pour lesquelles réfléchir ne sert à rien.

Prochaine mise en scène : Le Petit Chaperon Rouge !


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Petit Autrichien Rouge**

**aux Lunettes Tâchées de Blanc**

* * *

-_ACTE I_-

* * *

Oyez, oyez, braves gens ! Connaissez-vous l'histoire du petit Autrichien Rouge ? ... Non, bien sûr. Sinon je ne vous poserais pas la question. Je vais donc vous la raconter.

Il y avait une fois un petit village situé loin, très loin de tout. Ce village avait pour nom Fouteaupiqueur-sur-Mer, mais ne comportait même pas de plage. Il était situé au pied d'une haute montagne et coupée du monde par une grande forêt.

Bien qu'ils recevaient très peu de visites venant de l'extérieur, ses habitants étaient très heureux et vivaient en parfaite autarcie. Une chaise de bureau, leur unique moyen de transport, était en panne ? Hop, son propriétaire se levait pour marcher, car personne ne se servait de ses jambes autrement sauf en intérieur. Plus de vêtements propres dans la penderie ? Hop, on allait laver à l'eau de Javel lesdits vêtements à la rivière du coin.

D'ailleurs, cette pratique entraînait beaucoup d'unions. Il y avait, accroché à la cascade, une vieille robe de mariée. On ne savait ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais à chaque fois qu'une goutte de produit nettoyant l'atteignait, celui ou celle qui lavait ses vêtements trouvait quelqu'un à épouser. Ce qui faisait que chaque habitant était polygame. Mais cela ne posait aucun problème car tout le monde appréciait tout le monde. (_Je crois plutôt que tu as bu ton eau de Javel, pour débiter autant de conneries alors que tu commences à peine..._)

Il y avait cependant une ombre au tableau. Dans une petite chaumière vivait une femme, Germaine. Elle passait pour folle car était la seule habitante célibataire. Mais aussi parce qu'elle mangeait les légumes qu'elle cultivait elle-même, faisait sa lessive chez elle avec des produits bio, et aimait faire de longues promenades à pied. À PIED. C'était absolument impensable pour les autres villageois.

« Des épaules carrées, grande, musclée... Elle n'a pas de belles formes.

- Ce qu'elle est laide !

- Je n'irais pas jusque là. Sa chevelure blonde est magnifique et son visage n'a pas de gros défauts.

- Bah. Moi, j'vous dit qu'elle finira vieille fille. » (_Fais moins de bruit, Papa, tu gênes les acteurs !_)

La pauvre Germaine était donc la cible de toutes les moqueries. Mais elle s'en fichait, car un tout autre souci l'accablait : elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. C'est normal, me direz-vous, si elle ne va pas laver ses vêtements à la cascade... Elle était en fait allergique à l'eau de Javel. Cela la condamnait donc à rester seule.

Alors, à défaut d'être mère, elle décida d'adopter un chat. C'est un jour qu'elle en cherchait un que sa vie bascula.

« Miaou ! Miiiaou ! Petit petit, petit chat ! Viens voir tatie Germaine ! » (_Je vous tuerai tous pour m'avoir vu dans cette situation. Je commencerai par l'imbécile en train de se gausser sur sa chaise. - Mais J'ADORE ta voix si mélodieuse, ma belle Germaine !_)

Cela faisait presque deux heures que la jeune fe~ que la viei~ que la demois~ Oh, MERDA ! Germaine marchait depuis près de deux heures à l'orée du bois, à la recherche d'un compagnon poilu à câliner. (_Mais tu m'avais caché tes penchants sexuels, on dirait 3 – Ta gueule, Rome. Juste ta gueule._)

« Ah, sainte Mère de Dieu ! Je suis épuisée... »

Elle s'assit sur un rocher, en relevant un peu sa jupe pour ne pas la salir. Elle en avait vraiment marre.

De ses yeux pleins de bonté et de gentillesse se mirent à couler des larmes.

« Je ne veux de mal à personne. Je veux juste ne plus être seule. Est- ce trop demander ? Finirai-je mes jours sans personne sur qui compter ? »

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit étrange venant de derrière un gros buisson. Elle frissonna. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Elle se leva, se saisit d'une branche, et s'approcha du buisson prête à frapper.

Mais en écartant les feuilles, elle découvrit quelque chose de vraiment incroyable : un bébé qui reposait au creux d'un énorme chou.

« Oh... Oooooh ! »

Quand elle vit ce petit bonhomme babiller et donner des poings dans le vide, le cœur de Germaine fondit comme neige au soleil.

« Comme tu es mignon, toi ! Mais que fais-tu tout seul ? »

Bien entendu, l'enfant ne répondit pas. Il semblait s'en tamponner le coquillard, occupé à mettre ses pieds dans sa bouche. (_C'est répugnant et humiliant pour moi. Je ne le ferai pas deux fois._)

« On dirait que ta maman n'est pas dans les parages... Elle est peut- être du village. Je t'y emmène. »

La villageoise prit doucement le petit dans ses bras et s'en retourna vers Fouteaupiqueur.

En chemin vers le centre, elle croisa le maire Braginsky. (_Kolkolkolkolkolkol... J'aime ce genre de rôles 3_) Il roulait à tombeau ouvert sur sa chaise de bureau.

Il freina violemment quand il aperçut sa concitoyenne.

« Tiens, bonjour Germaine ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Voyez ce que je viens de trouver dans un chou géant, à la lisière du bois...

- Dans un chou, dis-tu ? Hum...

- Oui, je sais, cela peut vous paraître étrange. Je l'ai pris avec moi car il était tout seul, sa mère est sûrement l'une d'entre nous !

- Je peux pourtant t'assurer du contraire. »

Le maire posa deux doigts sur son menton et crut bon de faire durer le suspense. (_Euh... On lui dit que ça ne sert à rien ? - Non, vaut mieux pas._)

« Il ne peut pas avoir de mère puisqu'il est né dans ce légume !

- Co... Comment ? En êtes-vous sûr ?

- Certain. Franchement, je ne vois aucune autre explication. Alors tu as le choix : soit tu le ramènes d'où il vient, soit tu le gardes et tu en prends pour vingt ans, ou plus si il reste à tes crochets. À toi de choisir. »

Il sourit de façon très étrange, avant de desserrer son frein à main et de partir sans dire au revoir.

Germaine était toute chamboulée. Elle tenait dans ses bras l'occasion qui ferait d'elle une femme heureuse. Elle contempla le bébé avec amour, et celui-ci lui adressa un adorable sourire plein de bave. (_Allez mon vieux, souris ! Mets-y un peu de cœur, pas seulement de la bave !_)

Elle prit bien vite sa décision.

« Je vais t'appeler Roderich. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Aga ! »

Ainsi commença la période la plus heureuse de sa vie.

* * *

-_ACTE II_-

* * *

Germaine changea du jour au lendemain. Dans le sens où elle souriait bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, car elle ne modifia aucune de ses habitudes si bizarres.

Quant à Roderich, il était mignon comme tout. Il fallait le voir se mettre debout et, aussi stable qu'un château de cartes, marcher sans aucun but. Les femmes du village tombaient presque en adoration devant lui. (_Mouais. Mignon, mais pas autant que mon Romano._)

Les années passant, Roderich grandissait à une vitesse inimaginable. Les ragoteurs n'hésitaient pas à dire qu'un jour, il dépasserait sa propre mère qui elle-même était d'une taille peu commune. Mais il n'en était rien.

Pour la petite anecdote, un grain de beauté au coin de sa bouche le rendait irrésistible. Il attirait à lui, involontairement, toutes les jeunes filles de Fouteaupiqueur-sur-Mer.

« Rody ! Oooh, Rody chéri, tu es tellement beau !

- Je fête mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine. Tu en seras l'invité d'honneur !

- Veux-tu m'épouser, mon Rody d'amour ? » (_Dites... Je rêve ou bien Rome est vert de jalousie ? - Faites gaffe les "filles", Hongrie a sorti sa poêle..._)

Cependant, il ne les écoutait pas. Car sa passion était toute autre : il était mordu de piano.

Il en jouait beaucoup, et pour cela, il se rendait chaque jour dans une école de musique car il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir un tel instrument. Il n'avait besoin d'aucun cours, ce qui était fort pratique pour Germaine qui ne pouvait pas les payer. Roderich était ce que l'on appelle un virtuose. Il avait pourtant beaucoup de mal à lire les partitions, étant atteint d'une forte hypermétropie. Il faisait donc quelques fausses notes. Oh, rien de bien méchant, mais cela semblait vraiment lui poser problème. (_Je me sens en effet humilié de devoir jouer si mal. C'est un outrage aux grands compositeu~ - Ferme-la et joue !_) Mais un jour...

« Mon petit Roderich ! Viens ici, s'il te plaît. »

Comme d'habitude, le jeune homme obéit à rappliqua à l'appel de sa maman. (_Tu n'es pas obligé de te masser les oreilles, Autriche... - Mais cette voix affreuse me vrille les tympans !_)

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, mon petit. »

Elle lui présenta une superbe paire de lunettes d'écaille noire. Les branches et une partie du bord des verres étaient tâchées de blanc.

« Je viens juste de les acheter. Je suis vraiment désolée pour les tâches... J'ai reçu un pot de peinture sur la tête en passant devant une maison en travaux. »

Effectivement, les cheveux et la robe de Germaine étaient maculés de blanc, et exhalaient une odeur très chimique. Mais Roderich ne lui en voulait pas pour les lunettes, connaissant sa sainte horreur de l'eau de Javel et du White Spirit. Il était ému et très reconnaissant.

« Merci ! Merci, maman ! Grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir jouer correctement ! » exulta-t-il en lui sautant au cou.

« Maiiiiiimaismaismaismais ! » coupa-t-elle. « Avant d'aller à l'école de musique, je voudrais que tu me rendes un grand service.

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

- Comme tu le sais, ta grand-mère est fatiguée et bien malade, elle ne peux donc pas cuisiner. J'aimerais donc que tu lui portes ce panier : il contient de la bière et des saucisses, ainsi que des lamelles de chou pour faire de la choucroute. (_Le chou, c'est dégueulasse ! Boycottons le chou ! Promouvons plutôt les PASTA et la PIZZA, merde ! - Veee~ Pasta ! - Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Dégagez de cette scène ! - Allons, Germaine ! Laisse s'exprimer mes petits-enfants..._)

- D'accord. Mais où vit-elle, déjà ?

- Alors... Note bien : tu dois partir du gros chêne, celui qui est gravé de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, à la sortie sud de la ville. Il y a un chemin qui en part et qui va vers la forêt, suis-le. C'est le plus étroit, alors garde IMPÉRATIVEMENT les pieds et les yeux dessus. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêtera, mais continue tout droit. Une fois que tu auras trébuché sur dix mètres quatre-vingt-neuf de ronces, tu aperçevras la chaumière de ta grand-mère. Mais n'oublie pas de traverser les ronces, sinon tu ne la verras pas !

- Euh... D'accord. » répondit Roderich en finissant de tout noter sur un petit carnet. « Mais elle vit seule ? Elle n'a encore trouvé personne avec qui refaire sa vie ?

- Apparement, non, et ça fait quarante ans qu'ça dure. C'est pas malin pour une personne âgée de vivre seule... (_Mais écoutez qui dit ça... - Ta gueule, Rome._)

- Tu ne veux pas l'accueillir à la maison ?

- Moi, loger cette vieille bique ? Pas question ! Je préfère encore qu'elle... »

Germaine ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle alla ouvrir un coffre en bois de merisier -mais qui s'en soucie-, rangé sous la table de la cuisine, et en tira une sorte de cape rouge bordé de bandes réfléchissantes assorties.

« J'ai cousu ce vêtement pour toi, afin que tu puisse aller sans danger dans la forêt. Il y fait sombre, et tu seras facilement repérable. Les chasseurs ne te confondront pas avec du gibier. Bon, les loups te repéreront facilement... En fait c'est dangereux... Mais je sais que tu peux le faire. » (_Mouais. Autant lui donner un panneau "Mangez-moi" ou "Violez-moi"._)

Elle fit enfiler la cape à son fils et rabattit une capuche sur son crâne.

« Là. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait pleuvoir. Maintenant, mon Petit Chaperon Rouge, va ! » (_Vers l'infini, et au-delà !_)

Roderich embrassa sa mère sur les deux joues, se saisit du panier et sortit. Il faisait très beau. Alors, un grand sourire tiré jusqu'aux oreilles, le jeune homme se dirigea en sautillant vers la sortie sud. Germaine agitait un mouchoir blanc vers lui.

Il arriva vite devant le gros chêne dont lui avait parlé sa mère. Quelqu'un était en train de dormir à son pied, un air bienheureux sur le visage : le maire Braginsky. Au-dessus de lui, il y avait un cœur gravé dans l'écorce, rayé de plusieurs traits. On y distinguait deux prénoms : _Germaine_ et _Ivan_. _Ivan_, c'était le prénom du maire.

Roderich se souvint alors que sa mère lui avait raconté que la robe de mariée de la cascade était celle que lui avait offert Braginsky, assortie d'une alliance en or, mais qu'elle avait refusée en prétextant qu'elle souhaitait rester célibataire. Le maire déçu et déprimé avait alors accroché la robe à un rocher de la cascade en souvenir, et créé involontairement une légende pour les habitants, qui étaient donc sacrément cons.

Roderich se dit alors une énième fois que cet homme était un putain de psychopathe. Il s'engagea sur le chemin sans un regard en arrière.

C'est alors que le maire ouvrit un œil et se dit à lui-même :

« Il va dans la forêt ? Mais c'est dangereux, y a des loups et un type bizarre qui y rôdent ! ... Bah, je préviendrai Germaine après ma sieste. »

Et Dieu savait que ses siestes pouvaient durer trèèèès longtemps.

* * *

-_ACTE III_-

* * *

« _Un petit oi-seau a pris sa vo-lée ! A pris sa, à la volette, a pris sa, à la volette, a pris sa vo-lée !_ »

Notre Petit Autrichien Rouge suivait son chemin en sautillant, et en chantonnant une petite comptine. Il ne pouvait être de meilleure humeur.

« Ah, quel bonheur ! Je pourrai ENFIN jouer des sonates, des concertos, des chacones pour piano sans faire la moindre fausse note ! Je pourrai alors montrer tout le talent et la sensibilité des grands compositeurs dans les salles les plus prestigieuses ! »

Soudain, il se cogna violemment contre un poteau en métal chromé. (_Ç__a fait mal, Espagne ! - On n'a pas eu le temps de trouver un poteau en mousse. Alors tais-toi et joue, Autriche._)

« Aïeuh ! Maaaaaaman, j'me suis fait bobo ! » geignit-il en plaquant une main sur son front désormais orné d'une énorme bosse.

Il s'arrêta vite de chialer, sachant que Germaine ne pouvait pas venir lui faire son fameux bisou-magique-qui-soigne-les-bobos. Il regarda en l'air. C'était un grand panneau de publicité : une jeune fille blonde, avec un nœud rose dans les cheveux et un sourire timide, posait près du slogan _Les fusils de Vash : une qualité supérieure pour tirer comme des lapins les gêneurs réguliers et occasionnels – __TVA 76 %_.

« Il y a une jeune fille sur ce panneau... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve ça étrange pour une pub de ce gen~ »

Roderich fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par Vash lui-même. Celui-ci débarqua en trombe dans le panneau publicitaire et pointa une de ses armes sur le Petit Autrichien Rouge pour ensuite faire feu. (_NON, SUISSE ! ARRÊTE ! - LAISSE TA NEUTRALIT__É__ DE CÔT__É__, POUR UNE FOIS ! - Mon fiston avait pourtant interdit les armes sur scène et dans les coulisses !_) Notre héros prit ses jambes à son cou au travers de la forêt.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Ha... Haaa... Il est fou... Complètement fou !

- À qui l'dis-tu, mon p'tit ! »

Entendant cette voix aux aigus similaires à ceux de sa mère, un frisson parcourut l'échine de Roderich. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait quitté le chemin, contrairement à ses recommandations... Cependant, ce fut une autre personne qui surgit de derrière un arbre. Son apparence était banale, en vérité : c'était une femme bien musclée, qui portait une robe courte à corset de différentes nuances de bleu, assortie à ses yeux azur. Elle avait également des bottes hautes à lacets et talons aiguilles, ainsi que des bas résilles. Pour finir, elle arborait des oreilles et une queue de chat rose bonbon, et était maquillée comme une drag queen. (_V... Veee ! Doitsu ! Mais que t'a-t-on fait ?_)

Elle passa lascivement une main dans ses cheveux gominés avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Roderich :

« J'en ai malheureusement fait les frais il y a quelques semaines. Il m'a tiré dans l'arrière-train et l'entrejambe.

- Aïe... Vous avez dû avoir mal !

- Tu l'as dit, mon chou. J'en ai perdu ma belle voix testostéronée, mais aussi ma fierté, puisque maintenant je ne puis plus marcher sans tortiller mon derrière comme une oie. » (_Les ordres sont les ordres, mais j'ai surtout perdu ma dignité de Nation. - Ce n'était pas un ordre de ma part, fils. Rome et Espagne m'ont fait un odieux chantage. - ... Je les éventrerai une fois cette pièce terminée._)

Roderich se surprit à se demander si c'était un homme ou une femme qui se tenait devant lui.

« T'as l'air perdu, chéri. Je peux t'aider ?

- Je veux bien. Savez-vous comment faire pour rejoindre le chemin ?

- Bien sûr, mon p'tit sucre. Je vais te l'dire. Mais avant, j'aimerais te proposer de goûter quelques bonbons. C'est ma seule source de revenus, vois-tu.

- P-p-p-p-pardon ? Ce... C'est tendancieux, je... Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter !

- Allez, mon canard, ne fais pas d'chichis ! J'ai des Schtroumpfs, des fraises Tagada, des Dragibus, des Têtes Brûlées et des Carambars. Ah, et si tu veux... »

L'inconnu(e) fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit quelques rouleaux noirs.

« J'ai aussi du délicieux réglisse ! »

Roderich tiqua quand il entendit ce mot, et il s'enfuit une nouvelle fois. Et là, il fut coursé par l'inconnu(e) aux bonbecs.

« Alleeeeeez, goûte ! Juste un morceau !

- NEIN !

- ALLEZ !

- NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN ! VADE RETRO, SATANAS ! »

Le réglisse est un poison ! C'est tellement pas bon que c'est sûrement un complot du diable en personne, tout le monde le sait ! Mais quel rapport avec cette histoire ? J'en sais fichtre rien !

Le Petit Autrichien Rouge trébucha sur une racine. Avant de heurter le sol meuble et dur et de tomber dans les vapes, il eut le temps d'entendre un étrange résonnement métallique.

Quand il reprit conscience, Roderich cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il avait très mal à la tête. Celle-ci reposait sur quelque chose de doux. Très doux...

« Alors ? On se réveille enfin ? » fit une voix féminine légèrement amusée.

« Où... Où suis-je ?

- Tu es dans la forêt. Tu as de sacrées bosses... Ne bouge pas tout de suite. »

Mais il n'était pas de cet avis. Sa maman lui avait demandé d'apporter un panier à sa grand-mère, il se devait de le faire.

« Et avant que la nuit tombe ! » s'exclama-t-il en se relevant brusquement.

Mais deux mains bloquèrent le mouvement de sa nuque en se plaquant sur ses joues. Quelqu'un de tout à fait inattendu scrutait son visage, l'air inquiet.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Eh... Maintenant, oui. (_Autriche ! C'est pas le bon texte !_) Ah ! Euh... Mon Dieu ! Tu es le méchant loup de cette sombre forêt, me trompai-je ?

- Primo, je suis une louve, et non un de ces mâles couillons. Secundo, je ne suis pas méchante. La preuve. »

La louve désigna une grande masse inerte derrière elle : c'était l'inconnu(e) aux bonbecs. Sa tête semblait avoir doublé de volume et de petites étoiles dansaient autour de lui.

« Je t'ai débarassé de cette chose.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Avec ceci. » dit-elle en montrant une superbe poêle à frire. « Ça sert toujours, tu peux me croire. »

Elle tendit son panier au jeune homme, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Elle fut donc obligée de lui pincer les joues.

« Hé ! Arrête de lorgner par là, c'est malpoli !

- 'e 'uis désolé !

- Allez, dépêche-toi de te mettre debout. Je vais te guider jusqu'au sentier.»

Il piqua un fard quand la louve lui prit la main, mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

Il était impossible de penser le contraire, elle était très jolie. Ses adorables petites oreilles dépassaient d'une chevelure bouclée descendant jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Sa fourrure façon haut de bikini et minijupe laissaient voir de belles formes. (_Pourquoi me lances-tu un regard aussi noir, Autriche ? - Fais attention à ce que tu dis... - Ok, je me calme._)

« Ohé ! On est arrivés ! »

Roderich vit que la louve lui souriait.

« Tu n'as pas cessé de cligner des yeux.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai un léger problème de vue.

- Et pourtant, tu portes des lunettes.

- ...

- Tu es drôle, toi ! »

La louve lui colla une généreuse claque aux fesses.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Elizabeta.

- E-e-et moi~

- Je dois filer, à plus ! Et passe le bonjour à ta grand-mère de ma part !

- Hein ? Mais comment tu sais~ »

Après avoir lui avoir lancé un baiser, elle disparut dans les fourrés. Il fallut au jeune homme quelques instant pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Mais sa raison reprit vite le dessus et il s'empressa de continuer sa route.

De son côté, sa sauveuse l'observait à la fois avec méchanceté et gourmandise, bien cachée.

« Maintenant, mon petit, à toi de me guider... » murmura-t-elle en se léchant les babines.

* * *

-_ACTE IV_-

* * *

« AÏE ! Qu'est-ce encore que cela, nom d'un chien ? »

Roderich venait de trébucher dans des ronces et de se viander bêtement dedans.

Il tâtonna autour de lui pour retrouver ses lunettes. Quand il les eut posées sur son nez, il eut la bonne surprise de voir une chaumière.

« Ah ! Je suis enfin arrivée chez Mamie ! Je vais toquer à sa porte. »

Il se leva avec difficulté et retira les branches épineuses restées accrochées à lui. Il tapota ses vêtements pour se dépoussiérer. Mais on pouvait bien se demander pourquoi, puisque son chaperon était déchiré un peu partout et tâché de mûres écrasées. (_Quoi ? Y a bien des mûres dans les ronces !_) Puis il ramassa son panier et s'assura du bon état des provisions.

« Piou ! Piou ! Piou ! »

Un oiseau aussi petit qu'il était rond et jaune vint tournoyer autour du visiteur et piailler rageusement à ses oreilles. C'était Gilbird, le poussin de garde de la grand-mère.

« Hé ! Ce n'est que moi, le petit-fils de Ginette !

- Piou ? Piouuuu ! »

Apaisé, l'oiseau alla se poser sur le bord de la cheminée et se mit à ronfler comme un moteur Diesel.

Roderich alla poser son oreille contre le panneau de la porte blindée. Il entendit alors une voix bien grave et masculine dire :

« C'est tout... pour le moment. »

Le jeune homme se figea, pâlit et sentit toute énergie vitale le quitter. Un homme se trouvait chez mamie Ginette. Mais que venait-il de faire ?

... De LUI faire ?

« RAAAAAH saloperie de pubs ! J'vais devoir me taper Julie Lescaut en attendant la suite ! »

Mais combien étaient-ils dans cette satanée baraque ? N'y tenant plus, Roderich frappa avec énergie à la porte.

« Ouais ! Qui c'est ?

- C'est moi, grand-mère ! Ton petit-fils !

- ... Mon p'tit-fils ? Attends, je viens t'ouvrir ! »

Un remue-ménage se fit entendre de l'intérieur ; comme le bruit d'une vieille dame qui se casse la figure et se relève en jurant comme un charretier.

_Clic... Clicliclic... Clic !_

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir une Ginette en bonnet et chemise de nuit, l'air méfiant et la clope au bec. (_Plisse les yeux, courbe ton dos et rentre ta tête dans tes épaules. Voilà, c'est parfait ! Et surtout, retrousse les lèvres pour montrer qu'elle n'a plus de dents ! - Dire que je suis réduit à jouer le rôle d'une vieille bique... La mère de mon père, par-dessus le marché..._) Son visage s'illumina quand elle vit celui de son unique petit-fils.

« Ooooooh ! C'est vraiment toi, mon Roro chéri ! » s'émerveilla-t- elle de sa vois éraillée. (_Nii-chan ! Même avec du scotch, Papy continue de rigoler ! - Ben tu l'as collé où, ce scotch ? - Veee... Sur son front et ses joues, pourquoi ? - ... Je comprends mieux._) « Allez, rentre. Ne reste pas dehors. En plus, tu es dans un de ces états... »

Ginette laissa passer Roderich à l'intérieur. Après avoir regardé dehors à droite et à gauche, elle referma la porte blindée et l'enclencha avec un code à six chiffres.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai juste remplacé ma vieille porte en bois. La chevillette et la bobinette se cassaient tout le temps, et puis personne ne comprenait ce que c'était. Alors j'ai donné ces noms tarabiscotés à mes deux chats ! »

Elle faisait allusion aux chats empaillés qui trônaient de chaque côté de la télévision LCD grand écran. Télévision qui re-re-re-rediffusait un épisode de _Julie Lescaut_. Le Petit Autrichien Rouge soupira de soulagement quand il s'en rendit compte.

« Bon, 'scuse-moi, mais je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. Les résidents de la Maison des Secrets sont sur le point de découvrir celui de Jean- Brandon. » dit la vieille dame en se jetant sur son canapé à petites fleurs multicolores. « Enlève ton manteau, fais comme chez toi. Et si tu prends une bière, file-moi-en une. ... Ah non, tiens, j'en ai plus. »

Après avoir envoyé valser ses charentaises, elle se saisit de la zappette et sélectionna NRJ12 pour regarder la suite de _Secret Story_. Ou TF1, ou la 2, je sais plus quelle chaîne diffuse ce truc parce que j'aime pas les lavages de cerveau alors faites pas chier. (_Pourtant tu le regardes tous les soirs avec cet abruti de France, connard... - Tais-toi, Romano !_)

« Euh... Euh... Mamie, comme tes cheveux sont blancs !

- C'est passke ch'uis albinos, mon enfant. Et je crois que tu t'es gouré de réplique.

- Je suis tellement intimidé que je ne sais plus quoi dire...

- T'as pas que'qu'chose pour moi, par hasard ?

- Ah oui ! Maman m'a dit de te donner ces quelques provisions : de la bière, des lamelles de chou et des saucisses.

- WURST ! »

La vieille dame sauta comme un clown à ressort de son fauteuil et se précipita sur son petit-fils, cassant au passage deux ou trois assiettes sur lesquelles étaient peintes des chatons, mais dont elle n'avait apparement rien à cirer. Elle retira le tissu à carreaux rouges et blancs qui recouvrait les provisions, pour contempler celles-ci religieusement.

« Ooooh ! Mon ingrate de fille s'est souvenue que j'existais ! Elle a même pensé à cuire les saucisses ! »

Elle prit le panier des mains de Roderich pour en poser le contenu sur la table de la cuisine, mais resta plus longtemps avec le tupperware plein de chou dans la main. Elle adressa un clin d'œil au jeune homme.

« Ça, ça va au frigo. On verra bien si je me rappelerai de le bouffer. »

Puis elle passa derrière lui et lui claqua le derrière à son tour. (_BAS LES PATTES ! - Pardon, "Roro", mais c'est tellement agréable de te fiche la honte !_)

« Va chercher le décapsuleur. Il est accroché au même endroit que les clés, à la porte d'entrée. Pendant qu't'es là, on va s'faire un festin ! »

Roderich s'exécuta immédiatement. Il ne pouvait rien refuser aux femmes.

_BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !_

Ces coups frappés violemment à la porte le firent sursauter. Ginette grogna.

« Ah mais c'est pas possible, bon sang ! On peut jamais être tranquille ! Pousse-toi, que j'entre le code. (_BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !_) ÇA VA, ON A ENTENDU ! »

Quand la grand-mère ouvrit de nouveau, Gilbird s'égosillait autour d'un type portant une combi camouflage, un chapeau de feutre vert surmonté d'une plume rouge, ainsi qu'un fusil appuyé à l'épaule. Il adressa un grand sourire à Ginette, et Roderich frissonna de voir que ses canines dépassaient un peu sur ses lèvres.

« Salut, m'ame Ginette ! » fit-il en retirant son chapeau. « Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien par chez vous. »

Il se trimballait un pur accent de malade, ses "r" roulant à couper au couteau.

« Tout va bien, Vlad. Tu me déranges, en fait.

- Je vois ça. C'est bien que vous ayez de la compagnie masculine de temps en temps.

- C'EST MON PETIT-FILS, CRÉTIN ! »

Le chasseur éclata de rire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis aussi venu t'avertir. Un méchant loup rôde dans les parages, alors ferme toujours bien ta porte.

- T'es con ou quoi ? Tu viens de m'obliger à l'ouvrir...

- C'est une LOUVE ! »

Surpris, Ginette et Vlad regardèrent Roderich avec des yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, petit ? Tu l'as vu récemment ?

Non ! Je veux dire que ça peut tout aussi bien être une louve, non ?

Ha ha ha ! Oui, tu as raison. Pour être honnête, j'en sais rien. Ça fait presque vingt ans que je chasse dans cette forêt et je n'ai jamais vu le moindre loup.

- Dites, je me disais un truc... Comme vous avez de grandes dents !

- C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant. (_C'est pas ta réplique, Roumanie !_)

- T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À BOUFFER MON GOÛTER, SALE CHASSEUR DE MES DEUX ! »

Elizabeta choisit ce moment pour sauter par-dessus les dix mètres quatre-vingt-neuf de ronces.

« Le grand méchant loup ! Vite, réfugiez-vous à l'intérieur ! » lança le chasseur à Ginette et Roderich en tentant d'armer son fusil.

Mais il laissa tomber ses balles et, le temps de les ramasser, la louve eut le temps de l'assommer.

Puis elle se précipita sur la grand-mère et son petit-fils, balança sa poêle dans la figure de la première et prit le deuxième dans ses bras.

« J'en ai marre de tout ça. Pas toi ? Allez, on s'en va. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur le nez du Petit Autrichien Rouge. Puis elle s'enfuit avec lui quelque part dans la forêt.

On ne revit plus jamais le fils de Germaine, qui en devint inconsolable. Le maire Braginsky eut toutes les peines du monde à lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle sans songer qu'il en profiterait après.

Maintenant, quand on se balade dans la forêt bordant Fouteaupiqueur-sur-Mer, on peut voir des fleurs accrochées sur certains arbres, en hommage au jeune disparu. Mais on entend aussi des bruits étranges venant de la tanière de la grande méchante louve. Et paraît-il que, depuis peu, d'adorables louvetaux portant un morceau de tissu rouge autour du cou se balade non loin de cette tanière.

* * *

-_RIDEAU_-

* * *

« Alors ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, ils sont juste sonnés. Ils vont s'en sortir. » répondit Hong-Kong à Espagne après avoir tâté les multiples bosses et cherché le pouls d'Allemagne, Prusse et Roumanie.

« Veee~ Doistu ! Doistu ! Tu as mal ? » s'inquiéta Italia.

Son ami allemand ne lui répondit évidemment pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester auprès de toi et te soigner. » ajouta-t-il en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Espagne croisa le regard de Hong-Kong. Tous les deux décidèrent de laisser les trois blessés aux bons soins de l'italien et quittèrent les coulisses.

« Tu étais en retard. Tu as eu du mal pour venir ?

- Le professeur a voulu me réprimander pour des pétards que j'avais oubliés sous son oreiller.

- Il faudra lui dire qu'on a besoin de toi pour l'infirmerie, la prochaine fois. ... Et toi, Papa ? Tu te sens bien ? »

On pouvait en effet se poser la question. Rome était littéralement mort de rire. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« OUHAHAHAHAAAAAA ! Oh, mamma mia ! Comme je suis fier de mes enfants ! »

Il se leva pour aller serrer les épaules d'Espagne. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et ne pouvait se départir de sa mine hilare.

« Vous avez réussi à faire enfiler une robe à Germania ! Une robe ! Et à lui faire avoir une de ces voix... Vous avez fait ma journée ! Félicitations ! »

C'est alors que l'incarnation de l'Empire Romain sentit déferler sur lui une aura maléfique. Il se retourna et vit Germania. Contre toute attente, il lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Ah, voici ma muse, la belle Germaine...

- Je vais t'arracher les poils du nez. Puis verser dans tes narines un mélange-citron-gros sel. Ensuite, SEULEMENT ensuite, je te crèverai comme un chien.

- Oh, tu as perdu ta voix si mélodieuse et féminine !

- Qu... Là... C'EN EST TROP ! » hurla Germania en commençant à relever sa jupe. « VIENS DANS MA LOGE ET JE TE MONTRERAI QUE JE SUIS UN HOMME, UN VRAI !

- Volontiers, je te suis. À tout à l'heure, fiston ! »

Rome ne se douta pas de ce qu'allait lui faire subir son homologue germanique une fois rendus dans la loge de ce dernier.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Espagne et France - qui l'avait rejoint en évitant soigneusement Angleterre - entendirent des cris retentir dans ladite loge.

« On fait quoi ? » demanda le blond.

« Vaut mieux rester ici et faire comme si on entendait rien... Au fait, tu sais où sont Autriche et Hongrie ?

- Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient répéter leurs scènes de l'acte V dans la loge d'Autriche.

- ... Mais y a pas d'acte 5 à ma pièce !

- ... Bon, bah, évitons d'aller les chercher, alors...

- Espagne ! Espagne ! »

C'était Chine qui appelait notre metteur en scène. Il se planta devant lui, hors d'haleine.

- Ha... Haaa... Je te trouve enfin~aru !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu n'as pas mangé ici ce midi~aru ?

- Non, j'étais au MacDo. Pourquoi cette question ? »

L'asiatique soupira de soulagement. Mais il grimaça quand Espagne ajouta, souriant :

« France préparait le repas des acteurs, aujourd'hui. Je ne le savais pas. Dommage, j'en aurais bien profité aussi...

- Pourquoi tire-tu cette tête, mon petit Chine ? Tu aurais voulu goûter à ma cuisine, toi aussi ?

- C'est pas le problème~aru. Les aphrodisiaques... Je les ai oubliés ici, et je crains qu'on ne les ai pris par mégarde~aru...

- ...

- ...

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi Papa crie autant, d'un coup.

- Quoi ? Tu crois que...

Chine et Espagne regardèrent France, tous deux sur le point de le bombarder de questions. Ou plutôt ils regardaient l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, car le français avait filé. Alors les deux autres crièrent d'une seule voix :

« FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE ! »

* * *

**Casting**

Dans le rôle de Roderich bébé, Autriche.

Dans le rôle de Roderich jeune adulte, Autriche aussi. Nous tenons à préciser qu'aucune potion n'a été utilisée pour rajeunir ou vieillir qui que ce soit.

Dans le rôle de Germaine, Germania (qui va me défoncer à la prochaine occasion).

Dans le rôle du maire Braginsky, Russie.

Dans le rôle de Ginette, la mamie grognon et fervente adepte de _Secret Story_, l'awesome Gilbert.

Dans le rôle du poussin de garde version Diesel, Gilbird lui-même.

Dans le rôle d'Elizabeta la louve sexy, Hongrie. Nous vous informons qu'elle recevra l'oscar du meilleur investissement et jeu d'acteur (même si ça existe pas).

Dans le rôle de l'inconnu(e) aux bonbecs, le très séduisant Allemagne. Non, sans déc, vous trouvez pas que cette robe lui va trop bien ?

Dans le rôle de Vlad, le chasseur qui chasse rien du tout, Roumanie.

Et dans les rôles de figurants, c'est-à-dire les villageois, diverses Nations.

**Remerciements**

Aux figurants pour avoir accepté de se prêter à ce jeu ridicule. A Hong-Kong pour l'infirmerie. Encore à Hong-Kong pour créer tous les magnifiques costumes qui servent aux mises en scène d'Espagne. A Francis pour la préparation des repas, bien que ses épices soient relativement douteuses.. A Papy Rome pour son inégalable soutien. A ma copine Lou parce que je la fais rire avec ce que j'écris, et parce qu'elle me donne parfois de chouettes idées. A Ae pour nos délires qui ont permis notamment au panneau publicitaire et à la robe de mariée de voir le jour, et parce qu'elle m'a aidée à boucler cette histoire. A Nanie, ma cousine adorée, parce que je lui dois cette fameuse expression "c'est tendancieux" qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que je l'ai entendue. Aux travaux qui m'ont permis de trouver le nom du village : un bruit de marteau-piqueur me dérangeait pendant mon écriture. J'y ai ajouté le fait que les villageois sont légèrement tarés, et le "-sur-Mer" parce que j'aime bien faire ma casse-bonbons. Vive Fouteaupiqueur-sur-Mer !

Et puis à ceux qui me lisent et me reviewent, aussi. J'vous aime ! 3

Je tiens aussi à dire que je n'ai absolument rien contre les téléréalités et Julie Lescaut, même si je ne suis pas fan. Par contre, le réglisse, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Pourquoi Haribo s'obstine à en mettre dans ses boîtes ?

Prochaine réécriture : le conte d'entre les contes, le meilleur, le conte ultime, mon préféré... *On s'en fout, Rosa ! Accouche !* Le Joueur de Flûte de Hamelin !


End file.
